


Purrfectly Mine

by karkedup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Cat Anakin Skywalker, Clingy Anakin Skywalker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck the Code out of Obi-Wan's head, Fuck the infinite sadness out of Obi-Wan, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Council Friendly, Jedi Friendly, Loth-cat Boy Anakin, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Sex, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Using the Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), catboy, y'all kinky peeps there's an actual tag for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkedup/pseuds/karkedup
Summary: “Mrrow?”, he questions, ears twitching slightly.Obi-Wan’s lips wobble,“I’m so sorry, dear one.” Arms tighten around him, fulling him flush against the firm chest.Anakin pouts and promptly licks his face in a series of kitten licks.Or:Anakin turns into a loth-cat boy and everything changes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 61
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidnightlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/gifts).



> This one's dedicated to you Mid! Hope you enjoy this, and it helps you de-stress :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this au: Anakin and Padmé didn't get married in aotc bc they had stuff to do, and Anakin is in love with Obi-Wan. Characters' ages are around their canon ages in ROTS but I have yeeted canon out of the window, so Ahsoka is still with the order and Rako Hardeen, Jedi temple bombing didn't happen

Anakin protectively drops in front an injured Obi-Wan, who is clutching his side and half-laying on the ground, his lightsaber lying a foot away from him. The blonde swings his lightsaber, blue plasma effectively blocking a ray of pink lightning being charged at them. His boots sink uncomfortably into the wet sand of the ground, when he digs his heels in to hold off the push against him.

He hates sand with a deep fervour.

But he hates witches more. He’s hated them ever since he was forced to believe that the force can be manipulated to curse people, and put on magical charms, in the trenches of Dathomir.

Now, they’re facing off against a Dathomirian female witch, who is somehow cackling with glee while spurting a cursed pink lightning at him, without breaking a sweat.

He takes a step forward, pushing his lightsaber against the attack, and the lightning suddenly stops, his boot clad foot submerges into the unyielding grip of the sandy ground. The witch barks out a maniacal laughter and runs. He moves to chase her.

Or at least tries to, until he trips and falls, face meeting the sandy ground, eating a mouthful of wet sand, and there’s sand everywhere he breathes.

Suddenly, Anakin is having a no, good, terrible, bad day. He’s surrounded by two things he loathes the most. His lightsaber flies away from his loose grip.

“Anakin!”, Obi-Wan shouts, and he’s able to clearly hear the pain and panic in his voice. He unsuccessfully tries to lift himself off the wet sandy ground, peering through his bangs as the witch turns around and looks at them. She stops running and grins ferally, waving his lightsaber in her grip.

Obi-Wan lets out a pained gasp behind him, no doubt trying to get up and call his own lightsaber that lay behind him.

The witch chooses this very moment to strike the blonde with her lightning, and he lets out a pained scream and convulses.

There’s a gleeful laughter and a buzz of lightsaber through the roar of screams and thunder, then his vision goes dark.

Before he passes out, he strangely feels the urge to claw at the sand, and the sides of his head, and the bottom of his spine feel itchy.

*~~*

Dizzy with painkillers pumping through him and covered in bacta patches and gel, Obi-Wan sat outside the Temple medbay, anxiously staring at the door, waiting for Master Che.

He drops his head into his hands and holds back his sobs.

He failed, as always. The burning weight of Anakin’s lightsaber attached to his belt a proof of that.

From Melida/Daan, to Qui-Gon, to Satine, it seemed he was too weak and foolish, too slow to save Anakin.

Anakin who paid the price to save him.

Anakin, whose body has been mutilated without his consent.

Anakin, who is partially a loth-cat now.

And the witch got away.

He’s resting his head on top of his clasped hands, silent tears making their way down his cheeks, mixing with the bacta gel on the side of his mouth.

A voice breaks his soundless meltdown. “Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker is asking for you rather persistently.”

Obi-Wan quickly wipes off his tears --some bacta gel too--using the sleeve of his robe and quickly shot up to his feet, ignoring the dizziness and the disapproving glare Vokara Che shot him.

“How is he?”, he asks because he needs to know what he will face inside.

Master Che pursed her lips in a thin line and her lekkus twitch, “Its better to see for yourself.”

He follows her through the wing leading towards Anakin’s room. She pauses outside Anakin’s room and turns to look at him with a surprisingly softer expression.

Obi-Wan feels cold. Whatever it is, it must be bad if Master Che feels the need to lessen the blow.

*~~*

Unbeknownst to his internal wailing, she puts her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, “It wasn’t your fault, Obi-Wan. And be gentle with him… he’s not who he used to be.”

Or maybe not so oblivious after all.

He gives her a bitter smile, and strides past her into Anakin’s room.

He tried not to cry at the sight of Anakin.

His former padawan had fuzzy honey-brown colored ears on his head, and a blonde furry tail,that thumped slightly on the white colored bedsheets as he came closer. He sat up with rapt attention, eyes keenly and sharply tracking Obi-Wan who now stood at the foot of the bed. A small grin graced his former padawan's lips, two tiny incisors poking from underneath his upper lip, hands fisting the sheets as he leaned eagerly towards him.

 _Oh, Anakin. What have I allowed to happen to you?_ He thought with a pang of sorrow.

As if sensing his distress, Anakin leaps from his bed and pulls him in his arms, sitting on the bed with him sideways on his lap.

“Mrrow?”, he questions, ears twitching slightly.

Obi-Wan’s lips wobble,“I’m so sorry, dear one.” Arms tighten around him, pulling him flush against the firm chest, his own arms trapped in between them.

Anakin pouts and promptly licks his face in a series of kitten licks.

 _His tongue is rough_ , is the first thought that crosses his mind.

Realizing the inappropriateness of Anakin’s actions, he goes beet red and protests hotly, “Anaki--”

He’s yanked closer and the tongue is shoved in his mouth, exploring its contours thoroughly.

He shuts his eyes and lets Anakin do what he wants.

A throat clears behind them.

Face burning, his eyes snap open, and he’s just about to shove him away, when Anakin pulls back, an oddly satisfied grin on his face.

“Mrrow.”, he declares and licks his nose. His tail flicks at Obi-Wan’s face.

Its soft.

Obi-Wan tries to get off his lap, but the arms tighten around him to the point the grip feels painful due to his rib injuries.

He tries not to wince.

Master Che walks over to them with a syringe, and Anakin _hisses_ lowly at her, tail going ramrod straight.

She pauses, assessing them, and nods to herself as if it makes perfect sense.

To Obi-Wan, nothing makes sense anymore. He tries not to jump when a cold nose is shoved into his neck, warm puffs of breath caressing his skin.

He’s about to demand an explanation when she talks, “It’s a very strange situation, Obi-Wan. Physically, he is fit and healthy, his immune system has become stronger, even. His mental status, though? It is harder to draw an accurate inference on it. He seems to remember you, and is aware of his surroundings, seems to retain his memories too. However, his cognitive and emotional abilities have been severely compromised, and somewhat reduced to primal feline instincts. ”

Pausing she pointedly looks at them, and he blushes. Her point hits home when Anakin gives his neck a shy little lick, grazes his incisors over the flushed skin, and the redhead tries not to tremble in his arms.

She continues slowly, “His human instincts and learned behaviors still exist, but have grown weaker due to his powerful feline instincts. Genetically, he is a mixture of a loth-cat and a human. Since there are no recorded incidents of a mutation like this, we will learn new things as we go, so you must be careful and attentive, Obi-Wan. Bring him to the medbay immediately on even the slightest new behavior, changes or anomaly. Am I clear?”

He licks his suddenly too dry lips, "I understand.", then numbly scratches the place between the fuzzy ears, and Anakin stops his ministrations to let out a loud purr, his chest vibrating with the sound.

"Is there a way we can reverse this?”

Master Che’s shakes her head, “Not that we know of.”

He still plows on, “The witch had used some kind of magick similar to the Nightsisters' dark side force practices. Surely, there has to be some record in the archive or information in the holocrons?”

Master Che thoughtfully looked at the syringe in her hand, “Medically? It seems irreversible because his DNA nucleotide has been completely altered. Genetically, he is partially human and a loth-cat which shouldn’t ever exist, but here he is.”

“So there’s still hope.”, he murmurs. Anakin’s purring still echoing in his ears, it becomes softer, with his own hand slowing down, as he loses himself in thoughts.

Master Che shakes her head, “I wouldn’t count on it, though. A darkside force trick or magick is usually irreversible. Playing with it, could even leave you exposed to its curse or it could kill him.”

Obi-Wan hangs his head, hand halting its soothing movements on Anakin’s head, who mournfully croons softly and licks his temple to comfort him.

“Anyways, I need to check your vitals, then you’re discharged with him. You’re both off active duty, until he stabilizes.”

For once, he didn’t feel like protesting, and neither did Anakin who is now softly nuzzling his hair.

She steps closer and Obi-Wan reluctantly tries to pull away from the blonde, “Anakin, you need to--”

Anakin’s eyes narrow into slits and he hisses _loudly_. Tail curling protectively over Obi-Wan. Back arching every so slightly.

Master Che stops.

Anakin doesn’t stop hissing.

She takes a step back.

He growls softly but stops hissing.

She cocks her head, “He seems to be very protective of you.”

Obi-Wan’s hand instinctually flies to pet one of his fuzzy ears and he sighs, “He is.”

Anakin purrs happily and nestles his face into his chest.

*~~*

Anakin doesn’t speak except for the occasional little purr, constantly nuzzling Obi-Wan’s neck, one of his fuzzy ears tickling his cheek. His arms are still tightly wrapped around his waist, forcing him to almost waddle with Anakin leaning his almost entire weight on his back.

He stares resolutely ahead with a faux serene expression, hands clasped together under the sleeves of his robes, resting over Anakin's arms around him, ignoring the bewildered and amused stares being directed their way by the passing padawans, and knights.

Its not everyday after all that you see The Hero With No Fear having fuzzy ears and a bushy tail practically wrapped around the Negotiator like a tooka kitten.

Well, he supposed that Anakin _is_ practically a part feline now.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reach their quarters, Obi-Wan keys open the door and waddles in with Anakin still attached to his back.

No sooner than the doors have swished close, Anakin turns him around in the circle of his arms, leans down and kisses him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen in shock as their lips meet, hands desperately clutching the sleeves of Anakin’s hospital gown. The blonde tilts his head and deepens the kiss, chest vibrating with a purr.

Technically, he shouldn’t be shocked since he has had Anakin’s tongue in his mouth not half an hour ago. But this kiss feels too emotional. Too intimate.

Obi-Wan reluctantly breaks the kiss, turns his head away and takes in rapid breaths to curb the panic and desire surging through him, his face and body feels hot all over.

He shuts his eyes hands clutching the material of Anakin’s gown, “Anakin, I understand you’re not who you used to be. But you don’t want me in this manner.You never have.”

_I’m so sorry, dear one. This my fault._

Anakin gently licks his cheek with a sad meow and nudges them towards Obi-Wan's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin lets go of him upon entering the bedroom. He dashes to his cupboard, yanking it open, plucking his old robes, tunics and towels, and promptly depositing the rather impressive pile on his bed.

The redhead curiously stares at him, and starts to take off his boots, not wanting to interrupt whatever this is. Yet.

With a rather singular attention on the assortment of clothes and towels, Anakin lightly sticks out his tongue, an incisor poking around the corner of his mouth, sets to the task of arranging and re-arranging the fabrics into smaller piles and flattens the towels into a sizeable length, using them to create a border on the bed’s edges and corners. He finishes sorting the tunics and robes around the towels to his liking, and steps back to look at it with an almost proud expression, ears curling inwards, tail swishing slightly.

Obi-Wan does not find him adorable.

“Anakin, this is uncivi-", Obi-Wan starts and cuts off with a squeak when he is lifted unceremoniously -and very easily, he notes with a faint blush- and deposited on the center of the bed, so he’s lying surrounded by the fabrics.

He bounces on the bed on landing, sits up on his elbows, to peer at Anakin who is looking at him with excited eyes, tail proudly straight.

The curiosity turned into embarrassment when Anakin looks him dead in the eye and shrugs off his medbay issued gown, standing completely nude with the cloth pooling at his ankles.

“Anakin!”, he screams indignantly, covering eyes with his hand.

A solid, warm body lands lightly on top him. A faint blush crawls up his face, feeling the alluring heat of Anakin’s legs shoved between his, tail resting on his thigh, as the blonde shuffled to get the blankets around them, fuzzy ears brushing his cheeks and nose with his movements.

A warm, rough tongue starts licking the back of his hand, it drags smoothly over his knuckles, then moves down and licks his nose.

The action is so _ridiculous_ that he removes the saliva coated hand from his face, and is met by the sight of Anakin smiling toothily at him, ears curled delicately inwards.

He hesitantly raises his hand and gently cups his cheek, smiling sadly when Anakin closes his eyes and tilts his head to lean into his palm, nuzzling it affectionately. His other hand moves to gently scratch behind his ears, earning him a sleepy, contented purr.

The sight clogs his throat with an unknown emotion.

Anakin rests his chin on his palm, and shuffles down to lie on his chest, the redhead’s arm still rubbing the back of his ears. He snatches one of his robes lying around them, drapes it over them, above the blanket.

Obi-Wan has never felt more safer, warm and cared for, surrounded by their scents, and having Anakin’s comforting weight atop him.

Anakin wraps an arm around him, snuggling deeper, burying his face into the crook of his neck, his durasteel hand seeking Obi-Wan’s on the redhead’s chest and tightly entwining their fingers.

After a while, his breath evens out. Chest rising and falling, warm puffs of breath exhaled against his collarbone.

The redhead gives his fingers a light squeeze, gently brushes the hair from his face, wraps his arm around his bare shoulders over the blanket, holding him securely to his chest. He turns his face and gently brushes his lips against the fuzzy ear tickling his jaw.

Anakin looks too young, so innocent and vulnerable in his sleep in his new form, face free of the worried lines that never left him, even in his sleep.  
Obi-Wan’s heart aches with a flurry of ardent need to protect him at all costs.

“I promise you dear one, that I will not let any more harm come to you. I will not fail you, again.”, he breathes out quietly, tears spilling from his eyes, and rolling down to his chin, a teardrop falls on Anakin’s hair.

Anakin makes an incoherent little noise, nuzzling deeper into his neck, hand tightening around his.

Obi-Wan tenderly brushes his lips against his forehead in apology, swallowing a sob, and looks up at the ceiling, contemplating about the mess they got themselves into, all because he couldn’t do what he was supposed to do.

He was attached a great deal to Anakin, the current addition of fluffy ears and tail on his former padawan only served to make him yearn with everything in him that Anakin wanted him too.

And while he might feel overly affectionate and extremely tactile due to his feline instincts, didn’t mean he felt anything other than familial affection for him.

Obi-Wan felt like a selfish, selfish man, taking advantage of Anakin while he was being ruled by pure instincts, while he couldn’t even consent verbally.

Did his former padawan even retain speech vocabulary at all?

With these thoughts, he slowly drifts off into a restful sleep, tear tracks drying on his skin, Anakin safely snuggled in his embrace.

*~~*

Golden sunlight peeks through the blinds against the transparisteel window, hitting his face with a warm glow. He makes a little noise and tries to turn to his side to shield his face from the sunlight.

A toasty, comfortingly heavy weight atop him, resting under his arm, meows in protest.

His eyes fly open in sleepy confusion, and he is greeted by the sight of Anakin peeking up at him with sleepily with squinty eyes, golden curls mussed up and the sunlight making a halo behind his hair.

Its _cute._

Obi-Wan doesn’t realize he’s silently lost in the sight of him, until firm lips are on his, insistently kissing him.

Obi-Wan shuts his eyes in response and kisses back, he tries to tangle his fingers in his hair, only to find warmed durasteel fingers holding onto it.

Twin sets of something soft and furry tickle his cheeks when Anakin shifts and presses down on him.

Cold reality harshly dawns on him, shattering the foggy haze of sleep.

He turns his head away, breaking the kiss, eyes still squeezed shut, as the panic and regret set in. His hand shook in Anakin’s grip.

“Meerrow?”, he hears a questioning and a mournful sound, and a tongue tentatively licks his cheek, as if trying to soothe him. Durasteel thumb rubbing circles over his knuckles.

He silently rides out the panic, taking in a shuddering breath through his mouth. He shakily gives Anakin’s hand a squeeze. “Its alright, dear one. I apologize, we can’t do this anymore. We shouldn’t.”

_I’m so sorry I keep taking advantage of you._

There’s a disbelieving huff above him and then his face is being cupped and gently turned around.

Taking in a calming breath, he releases his jitteriness into the force, and opens his eyes to blink at Anakin.

Anakin is intensely gazing at him with an unknown intent dancing determinedly in his eyes.

Obi-Wan swallows and shakes his head minutely, not knowing what is about to come, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

Anakin’s eyes flick to a spot on his neck. He quickly dives in and roughly licks the skin.

Then sinks his incisors in.

“Anakin!”, he stammers, face reddening, and shudders at the sensation of teeth sinking into his neck. He tries to pry him off but the tall weight above him doesn’t budge. A tail thumps against his thigh in protest.

Lips start sucking harder on his neck, he can already feel the mark blossoming there. He bites his bottom lip to not allow himself to moan at the feeling.

And if he had dreamt about it many times, nobody needs to know.

“Anakin, please.”, he pants.

What he is asking for, he is unsure himself.

Anakin stops his ministrations on his neck, and pulls away to admire his handiwork. He brings his flesh to graze the mark almost reverently, ears curled inwards, prideful glee written on his face.

Obi-Wan shudders and closes his eyes, basking in the moment of possession Anakin is showing him.

He has been Anakin’s for a long while, even without the mark to show it. An index finger trails from his neck to his beard, then settles on his lips, tracing his teeth bitten bottom lip.

Without thinking, he parts them, and gives a little suck on the tip of the finger. He opens his eyes to peek at him from under his lashes.

Anakin’s eyes darken, and his ears straighten. He pushes the finger in his mouth, past his teeth.

Obi-Wan’s face goes red and he wraps his lips around the digit, experimentally swirling his tongue on the pad of the finger.

Anakin lets out a deep and a pleased purr, blue eyes hungrily fixed on his mouth, watching the way his lips are wrapped around to the knuckle of the digit inside his mouth.

The blonde shifts above him, and Obi-Wan flushes, feeling something hard dig on his stomach.

Anakin wants this, wants _him_.

The revelation makes him dizzy, his own need for Anakin overwhelming him.

Anakin's middle finger joins in. He slowly starts thrusting the fingers in and out of Obi-Wan's mouth. The redhead shivers, letting his mouth go lax, and dutifully starts to suckle harder, moistening the digits.

The loud chime of his commlink’s insistent beeps penetrate the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yoouuuu all so so much for all the support and encouraging comments! They made my day <3 I know this chapter is a little short, but I promise its not long before we hit the spicy bits. Have a bright week ahead y'all <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * strolls in with a cup of sugary iced coffee * Hiyo! This chapter took some time bc of my tight schedule with college and internship, and Loth-Catnakin derailing the story bc he got kinky. Soo enjooyy :D

Anakin hisses loudly above him, ears flattening in annoyance, and glares at the still chirping commlink.

A loud rumble starts in his chest that almost startles Obi-Wan –who realizes with a jolt that he’s still sucking on his padawan’s fingers and blushes—and Anakin bares his lips, incisors threateningly out, as he levels a scathing look at the device.

Obi-Wan feels it before it happens. The tall body above him coils tightly like a spring and the redhead amazingly and swiftly catches him around the waist and flips them, so he’s straddling Anakin, and pinning his hissing body to the bed. Obi-Wan shakes his head at him, trying to push the message across the bond, hoping Anakin understands.

Surprisingly, Anakin calms down marginally, and reaches up to lick his hollowed cheek in apology, a silky furry ear brushes against his eyelashes.

The comm stops.

Its then Obi-Wan realizes that he still has Anakin’s digits in his mouth and he flushes. Anakin moves underneath him, and he moans when something hot, hard and heavy pokes the crack of his ass, and settles snugly between his cheeks through the leggings.

Obi-Wan very reluctantly and gently wraps his fingers around Anakin’s wrist and pulls his hand out of his mouth, a string of saliva lining between the blonde's fingers and his mouth, Anakin’s eyes avidly tracking the movement. Then he reaches up and deeply kisses him, thrusting his tongue in his mouth, and licking the back of his teeth, and exploring his mouth.

Obi-Wan quickly breaks the kiss and turns his face away, so the plush lips land on his jaw, and start to suck a mark there.

He’s too helpless to deny him, but in his chest he knows Anakin wouldn’t want this once he regains his senses and remembers.

He pants and licks his kiss swollen lips, feeling the loss of the fingers in his mouth and gently pushes Anakin on the bed, his heart aching at the needy whine that his former padawan let out.

He uses the force to yank the commlink from the table to his hand, just in time for it to start pinging again.

He coughs gently, and answers it, “Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan! Young man, where have you been?”, Heal Che’s angry voice washes down, and he winces.

“My apologies, Master Che. I needed a moment with Anakin, we’re at our quarters.”, he internally winces at his choice of words slipping from his fuzzy brain. Well, it is not entirely false either.

Nobody else needs to know about what the _moment_ was anyway.

It works, and her voice becomes sympathetic, “The council was asking you for your mission debrief, and I still need to have a look at Anakin, perform some checks for his mental and physical health. I need you to come by the medbay within fifteen minutes.”

Beneath him, Anakin thrusts his hips up, and he bites his lip to not choke when the hard and slicked head of his naked cock pushes further into him through the material of his leggings.

He stifles a gasp, and tries to climb off Anakin, but hands tightly grip his hips, pulling him down against the bare erection, he practically feels the warm and heavy heat slide further into him and press into his hole, and he bites his lip harder, silently shaking.

“Obi-Wan?”, prompts the healer at the lack of reply from him.

He shakily breathes, “One hour, please. We need—”, he cuts off biting his lip again and tries not to make a sound as Anakin starts rolling his hips, making little thrusts against his clothed hole.

“We need some time.”, he finishes breathlessly and choked out.

There's silence on the other end, the Healer clearly waiting for him to elaborate. When no response comes, she audibly sighs, and Obi-Wan lifts his hand up to bite it, silencing his gasps and moans as Anakin buckles his hips up faster. To his growing horror, he feels his own cock let out an interested twitch and harden, and Anakin's ears perk up, his gaze zeroing on his crotch as he licks his lips. Obi-Wan pushes at his chest with his hand that held the comm, gently forcing him to lay down when he tries to get up and move his head closer to his cock.

Healer Che starts talking, "Obi-Wan I'm not sure the Cou—"

Anakin pouts and lets out a high pitched whine.

She stops talking, and Obi-Wan's eyes widen in panic as one of Anakin's hands slides down to his ass, and a mischievous glint shines in his eyes. He cups his ass tightly, and spreads his cheeks through the cloth, and thrusts up, his bare cock fitting tightly and more closer. It feels as if Anakin is almost _inside_ him.

The commlink cracks up again, "Fine. Forty-five minutes is the most I can do. See you both in the medbay _on time._ Che out."

Obi-Wan drops the hand from his mouth, and switches off the commlink, lest he accidentally leaves it on while making inappropriate noises due to Anakin's actions.The emergencies could wait for forty-five minutes.

Their eyes meet, and Anakin's pupils are dilated, face flushes, ears flattened on the pillow. He smiles through his teeth, and yanks him down in a fierce kiss, his tongue thoroughly claiming his mouth. Obi-Wan eyes flutter close even as he flattens his palm on his chest and his about to get off him when

THWACK!

Eyes wide, and face rapidly going red, he feels his ass tingle underneath the leggings. Anakin breaks the kiss and licks his face, eyes looking smug.

"A-anakin..", he splutters, and then another hit lands on the previous place.

THWACK!

Obi-Wan sucks his bottom lip, trying not to moan, even as his traitorous cock hardens. He pants, and gently but firmly reaches behind him, to catch Anakin's wrist as it rises mid-air, undoubtedly about to smack him again. The playfulness drains from Anakin's flushed face, as Obi-Wan plants his hand squarely on his chest, lifting himself up, and easily but reluctantly rising off Anakin, he squashes down the feeling of emptiness and regret when Anakin's hard, and heavy cock slips from between his clothed passage.

He slides off the bed completely, bare feet hitting the carpeted floor, and he resolutely stares away from Anakin's very hard and red exposed cock lying against his stomach, smearing pearly white streaks of pre-cum.

He also does his best to ignore the wetness he feels on the posterior of his leggings, and his own hardened cock.

Face somewhat returning to his natural color, he jerkily points a finger in the direction of his fresher, "Anakin, you need to clean yourself up."

Obi-Wan then watches with horror and a pang of sadness as Anakin's face goes from being smug and happy to pitifully sad, eyes becoming misty, and his bottom lip quivers.

Oh no.

Flush gone, Obi-Wan inches closer to him, and settles a cool hand on his heated forehead, as Anakin starts _shaking,_ eyes looking a bit horrified as if he couldn't control his bodily reactions.

It then dawns on him, the arrangement of clothes, his feverish skin, and him rutting fervently, he hasn't meowed or talked even once this morning, and the sudden anger--

Oh no. Anakin is displaying signs of a loth-cat in heat.

_'Oh dear one, how much more do you have to suffer for my inability to protect you?'_

Obi-Wan gently settles on the bed and reaches out a hand to lovingly smooth out the sweaty curls from his forehead, one hand moving to massage the place between his ears, and other hand lays on his chest to rub soothing circles, as tears greet his own eyes.

"Oh Ani.", he murmurs, the unused childhood nickname slipping from his lips. He leans down to kiss his fevered forehead, the hand on Anakin's chest entwining with the blonde's, and he gives it a squeeze. Anakin lets out another desperate whine that breaks Obi-Wan's heart, and snatches the hand on his forehead to nuzzle into and lick it, his eyes closing. Obi-Wan moves down and presses a kiss on each of his closed eyelids.

Without delay, Obi-Wan starts peppering kisses on his heated face, and wraps the Force around him in a gentle breeze, softly touching his fluffy ears in a fashion of a cool and gentle Nubian summer air, washing over his agitated nerves. He sends _LoveAffectionComfortTrust_ through their unsevered bond, which shines like a fine silky golden thread interweaving their minds, and lights up with their thoughts.

Hesitating slightly as Anakin starts to calm down, his fever lessening, he leans in and kisses him softly swallowing the soft whines and low whimpers. He continues to kiss him, trying to pour all his love, affection, apologies, and guilt into it while Anakin swallows his emotions and turns them into sweet, honeyed kisses, golden force presence wrapping around him tightly, as if never wanting to let him go. _LoveHappinessContentmentTrustWarmthArousal_ filters through Anakin's side of the bond as the blond stiffens under him, and then relaxes, moaning against his mouth.

Obi-Wan blushes knowing what transpired, but it also brings makes him smile into the kiss, igniting an ember of hope in his chest.

His Anakin is still conscious somewhere.

He breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, sharing the same air as him. He opens his eyes and stares into somewhat clear cerulean blues, the playfulness shining back in them. A fluffy tail brushes against his back.

Face still warm with the afterglow of an orgasm, Anakin gives him a tiny smile and lets out a soft, happy purr, licking his face and lips earnestly.

Obi-Wan blushes deeper and lets out a little laugh, "Let's get you cleaned up, dear one."

Planting a final kiss on his now cool forehead, he shrugs out of Anakin's grip and moves to the fresher, resolutely not staring at Anakin's naked form. He makes a mental note to wash the sheets by himself. A quick look at sheets makes him blush and the realisation dawns on him that Anakin had kept an assortment of fabrics on their bed, including his tunics and cloaks. He sneaks a discreet and clinical peek at the bed as Anakin gets up, and is relieved to find only the sheets and one of his tunics to be soiled.

He moves to stand by the shower, and is adjusting the knobs for water temperature when arms wrap around him, and a low purring sound emits from Anakin, its vibrations running pleasantly along his back which his flush against his chest. A rough tongue starts licking his neck. Obi-Wan bites his lip, and tries to wiggle out, only for the arms to encircle tighter, and pitiful yowl pierces his ears, that brings tears into Obi-Wan's eyes.

_'Oh, Anakin.'_

He turns into the circle of Anakin's arms and cups his face, thumbs brushing off the angry tears that dared to leak out of his sad and yearning eyes, "I'm so sorry, dear one, so sorry.", he whispers and pulls Anakin's face to his neck. He backs them up against the cool tiles and slides down the floor, armful and lapful of his padawan. He covers his ears, face, and neck with soft and fleeting little kisses, quietly whispering, "I'm here, Anakin."

Anakin burrows deeper into his embrace, showering kittenish licks on the skin of his neck, tail falling on Obi-Wan's stretched out legs, soft fur caressing his bare feet. Obi-Wan continues to murmur soft reassurances, urging him to breathe, pets his ears, and keeps dropping little kisses to calm him and bring him away from the edge.

Few moments later, soft purrs emit from Anakin and Obi-Wan reluctantly pushes him a bit away so he can look at his face. Cupping his cheek, he whispers gently, "You with me, dear one?"

Anakin licks his nose, still purring, and smiles shyly at him. Obi-Wan chuckles wetly and kisses his forehead, lips lingering for the briefest seconds. He gently nudges at a surprisingly pliant Anakin who gets up and stares at him with expectant eyes. Obi-Wan stands up and gestures at the shower head as he heads out to the room, and brings the towels from the clothing rack and hangs it in the bathroom. He nods at the bath supplies, "It will feel good once you're quite clean and fresh and I assume you remember how the shower works?"

At Anakin's narrowed eye look, he nods to himself, "Ah you do remember, that's good. I'll wait outside, then."

He motions to walk out of the door, but fingers wrap around his wrist and yank him, his entire weight colliding against a solid, muscled body, a steely arm coming to trap him in. "Anakin?", he whispers looking into blue eyes filled with mild panic. He cups his cheek, "Shhh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right outside this door, alright? Just clean yourself up and then we can see each other again."

Anakin makes a distressed little noise, ears flattened, and kisses him, parting his lips with his tongue, licking into his mouth.

Obi-Wan lets out a soft moan into the kiss, then breaks the kiss, trying to squirm out of his arms.

“Anakin, we…we shouldn’t.”, he whispers, shutting his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath.

“Mrrrow?”, a soft questioning meow reaches his ears.

Obi-Wan simply shakes his head and pulls away, not looking at Anakin, “I shouldn’t have done that earlier.”

 _HurtConfusionPain_ echoes through their bond, and Obi-Wan’s heart breaks even as he uses the chance to slip away from his arms when they loosen around him.

It’s for Anakin’s own good.

“Morrroww.”, Anakin meows pitifully and desperately tries to grab him. Anticipating the movement, Obi-Wan ducks away and turns his back to him, his arms coming around to hug himself as the loss of Anakin’s arms make him feel like a wayward puzzle piece.

He shuts his eyes, hanging his head. “Anakin, I don’t even know if you understand this, but we can’t. ”

Silence heavily weighs in the room. 

“Forgive me, Anakin. This isn’t right.”, he whispers after a while, and then walks towards the door not turning back to look at the hurt and saddened expression he knows is painted on Anakin’s face. “I’ll be outside.”

He walks off and shuts the door. Leaning against it, and rubbing his temples. He slumps in relief upon hearing the bath filling up while something heavy sits morosely in his chest.

Obi-Wan looks at the clock, chewing his lip. They have fifteen minutes still left, but if Anakin’s state of mind and behavior was anything to go by, they’d be late if he decided to take a bath or a shower himself.

He sighs, walking away from the bathroom door and blushes at the sight of semen coated covers and tunic, strips them away from the bed to roll them up in his personal laundry basket that remains untouched by the laundry droid. He moves to his wardrobe and plucks out a fresh set of robes that Anakin didn’t throw in his ‘nest’, and debates on pulling out one of the cloaks from the bed.

He gingerly picks the one that was bunched up above their heads and blushes when Anakin’s scent hits his nose. He quickly puts the cloak back on the bed, and sets his washed set of clothes on his pillow. After a thought, he picks up the spare set of Anakin’s set of robes he keeps in his wardrobe and gently puts it on the bed beside his clothes. He moves to the mirror to brush his hair and freezes at the sight of the purple mark that stood proudly on his pale neck, along with two more of Anakin’s handiwork.

Or rather, mouthwork.

He goes as red as his hair. He grazes his fingers lightly on the biggest mark, shivering at the slight pain and soreness the touch causes, reminding him of a hot body holding him down as a clever mouth staked a claim over him, marking him as Anakin’s for all to see.

He quickly runs off to the cupboard and grabs the only turtlenecked inner tunic he owns. Satisfied, he adds it to his pile of fresh clothes on his pillow. The commlink catches his eye, and he quickly turns it on, relieved when no unread messages or unanswered calls list pops up. Just as he's about to put it down, Ahsoka's name in his contacts list catches his attention and he closes his eyes. It was a good thing that the padawan was out on a mission with Master Plo, and he's torn up about telling her what happened to her Master in her absence. How her grandmaster failed her Master. He decides that he'll have to tell her soon, but not now at least, while she's still in space with Master Plo. He'll tell her when she's planetside, and his heart skips a beat in worry.

He opens his eyes and chews his lip, stares at the bathroom door, hearing the shuffling of bath products as Anakin is undoubtedly carrying them to the holder near the tub.

Decision made, he quickly strips off his old clothes. He’s reaching for the fresh set when the bathroom door opens. In the next second, Obi-Wan is letting out a yelp, placing his discarded tunic against his front as Anakin stalks in, completely unfazed by their nudity.

“Anakin! Let me down.”, he splutters rapidly turning crimson when he’s very easily picked up bridal style in his former padawan’s arms, his hands splayed across the muscular chest, feeling it ripple under his palms as Anakin effortlessly carries him.

“Anakin.”, he tries again watching the blanked out narrow eyed look on his face, the fuzzy little ears that stood straight. He curled his hand into a fist against Anakin’s chest to stop the urge to reach up and scratch those silky ears and hear Anakin’s purring.

They reach the fresher, the door hissing shut behind them.

The warm air from the bathtub hits his naked skin, and he blushes, “Anakin...we can’t—mmph”, his words are swallowed by an eager albeit angry kiss, sharp incisors sinking into his lower lip, and he’s being thoroughly kissed. His eyes flutter close as he instinctively goes pliant in his arms, a force presence curling around him.

He is a weak, weak man. The force embrace combined with the intoxicating kiss Anakin is showering on him makes him surrender into the embrace and he allows himself to kiss back.

He is vaguely aware of being lowered down and the sound of water splashing, till he is submerged in the warm water, Anakin still holding onto him as he climbs in, he tries to break the kiss but something in the force bleeds and he doesn’t. They continue to kiss even as Anakin is fully submerged and he is rearranged so he is sitting on the blonde’s lap, and his former padawan’s long legs splayed on the either sides of him.

Arms tighten around him as the need for air forces them to break the kiss. “Anakin…”, Obi-Wan whispers turning in his arms to cup his cheek. The blonde looks at him with clear blue eyes, very reminiscent to that of Anakin’s before the witch’s magick.

The blonde leans closer to him, their breaths mingling, and anticipation builds deep in his chest as those intense blue eyes lock onto his.

Then Anakin bypasses him to reach for something in the bath tray. He grabs a sponge which already has some bathing gel in it, and runs it gently across his chest.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter close against his will at the comforting gesture and a hand gently moves his head, so it rests on Anakin’s solid muscled chest.

He starts growing sleepier by the time Anakin is done scrubbing him. A tail nudges at his face, tracing over his lips when his eyes blink open, and he blushes.

He lifts his head off Anakin’s chest, soapy hands cupping his face and start massaging the soap into his skin. 

Obi-Wan helplessly closes his eyes leaning into the warm touch, feeling his tensions and anxiety drain away.

He feels loved.

The tenderness with which Anakin is washing him makes his insides melt, and an unknown emotion bubbles up inside him, when the sponge gently but thoroughly scrubs his shoulders and arms. He goes red and shivers when the sponge rubs over a sensitized nipple. Anakin pauses above him, then licks his neck over the recent bite, taking the sponge over his nipple, rubbing little circles over the perky bud.

Obi-Wan lets out a soft mewl, gripping Anakin tighter, “Ana...Anakin.”, he whimpers, eyes shutting tightly when his former padawan gently pinches the other nipple while rubbing the sponge over the other. He repeats the motion again, and Obi-Wan snuggles further into his grip, and his soapy cheek is gently licked while Anakin continues to pinch and rub the sponge over his increasingly oversensitized nipples.

He almost whimpers in loss when Anakin ceases his delightful ministrations on his nipples, the sponge moves away along with a soft, final pinch to both his nipples that promises there will be more to come soon.

He squeezes himself further into the solid furnace holding him, allowing Anakin to wash him, the only sound reaching his ears is the soft swish of the sponge scrubbing his skin, and the gentle lapping of the bathwater.

Too soon, he’s pleasantly slick and soapy all over, and Anakin is purring while massaging his tense muscles.

The rumbling purr is enough to lull him into a state of euphoric sleep.

He reluctantly blinks open his eyes to see Anakin looking at him with hooded eyes, incisors out and ears curled inwards.

His breath hitches as Anakin looks down to his lips, eyes then moving onto the bite marks on his neck. His skin burns in anticipation where the marks are bitten into his skin.

Absently, he reaches up and starts gently rubbing his ears with nimble fingers, loving how the silky soft fur of the delicate ears feel on his fingers.

Anakin leans his forehead against his, eyes fluttering close, long dark-blonde lashes kissing his skin. Obi-Wan gently touches his lips to his closed lids.

He softly sighs when the sound of the comm pinging from his room reaches his ears. Anakin buries his face in his neck with a low whine.

He continues caressing his ears and softly agrees, "I know, dear one."

In response, Anakin flicks water at him when he moves his tail.

Obi-Wan presses a gentle kiss on his fuzzy ear and rises to climb out of the bathtub. The arms around him tighten but reluctantly loosen and he gets out of the comfort of the warm water and Anakin's arms.

He quickly grabs a fluffy towel and wraps it around himself, blushing at the blue eyes hungrily wandering over his body.

"It's okay, dear one.", he gently coaxes, holding another fluffy towel out for Anakin, who pouts at him while sliding in his arms, allowing the smaller man to towel him a bit dry and then bundle him up in it.

Obi-Wan notes that Anakin's tail has restricted movement in the towel and makes a mental note to cut up holes in his clothes for his tail to move freely.

He moves to turn but an arm sneaks around his waist and pulls him flush to Anakin's front. Then a soft purr sounds in his ears, and a nose starts nuzzling the side of his face, movig down to his shoulders. rough tongue darting out to lay shy little licks on his damp skin, sucking little marks. He flushes red till his chest, and tries to wiggle away but the arm tightens and a soft warning meow can be heard before Anakin sinks his incisors in the column of his throat, purring possessively.

Obi-Wan sags against him as a protest comes out of his lips, “Anakin, not now.”

A minute later when Anakin is purring happily while admiring the litany of bite marks that adorn Obi-Wan’s shoulders and neck like fine jewellery. Its only then, does Anakin allow a very red and slightly trembling Obi-Wan to move away from him to get dressed.

“Mrrroooowww”, a mournful whine echoes in the room when Obi-Wan quickly puts on his clothes and is just finishing cutting holes for Anakin’s tail in the blonde’s clothes he had previously laid out. He chuckles softly and hands the clothes to their owner and says gently, “Get dressed, dear one. Then we have to go and meet with Master Che.”

Anakin scowls at the bundle of clothes and vigorously shakes his head, ears twitching and tail waving slightly. He moves to the nest, and Obi-Wan goes scarlet when Anakin happily picks up his former Master’s —thankfully unsoiled— robe and puts it on, the robe reaching till the ankles of his bare feet due to the height difference. He twirls happily in it, looking at Obi-Wan with hopeful and excited eyes, ears straight, and his tail comfortably peeking out under the robes swishes gently.

All protests die on Obi-Wan’s lips as he takes in his padawan’s expression.

He looks so _happy_ and _hopeful._

A look, he has seldomly seen on his face. Who is he to deny him that? Maybe something good did come out of the transformation. He swallows the lump in his throat, and tears threaten to build in his eyes and he deposits Anakin’s clothes on his chair to reach out and hug his former padawan tightly, letting Anakin bury his face in the crook of his neck.

They don’t say anything, just stand in the embrace letting their bodies and force signatures wrap around one another, and around them the Force hums melodiously, but the only song Obi-Wan hears is Anakin purring and letting out little noises as he licks Obi-Wan’s skin through the fabric of the turtlenecked inner tunic over the marks he left.

When the comm pings again, they reluctantly draw away from one another, and Obi-Wan laughs wetly when Anakin licks his nose, grinning toothily at him, his hold still tight on his waist.

Obi-Wan silences the comm. “Let’s go.”, he murmurs, tugging Anakin. He blushes and tugs harder when Anakin’s nose twitches and he looks interestedly at the fabrics soiled with cum in the laundry basket.

He quickly slips into his boots, and drags Anakin out of their apartment before the blonde had a chance to follow up on his thoughts. And if Anakin hisses at everyone and everything that even looked at them, well Obi-Wan doesn’t stop him.

The redhead’s mind buzzes with having Anakin so close, and he secretly relishes the feeling of having Anakin by his side.

After all, it wasn’t bound to last once he regained his memories or they found a way to reverse the spell.

*~~*

They overshot their arrival by half an hour and Obi-Wan sheepishly apologises to a very passively aggressive Master Che while Anakin purrs softly, nuzzling his hair and temple contentedly, thumbing the marks on his shoulder through the fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hits, bookmarks, kudos, comments have me floored like??? I didn't expect this much love.  
> Also, Loth-Catnakin doesn't hate water bc Anakin is a tatooine boi who _loves_ water lol. And I'm extremely sorry for not replying to all of your lovely comments bc anxiety muddled up my brain, but please do know that I loved and appreciated every single comment y'all left and they made my day brighter <3 On that note, I'll try and reply to your comments from this chapter onwards <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have made it till here, thank you for reading! Come scream about star wars, obikin, natasha romanov or anything at [ my tumblr ](https://avengingnatasharomanoff.tumblr.com) or at discord drunkporgs#4537  
> Have an awesome week ahead! <3


End file.
